


同道歌10

by ferrousion



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrousion/pseuds/ferrousion
Summary: 以血赋胜歌
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship





	同道歌10

李英超第八次开口，岳明辉第八次驳回请求。

又去找李振洋，别别扭扭地挤出一句话，要他去帮忙劝劝岳妈妈，让自己跟着他去打杨清的明月楼。

工是这么分的，余掌门带人打春江楼，擒杨恒，杨清住东南明月楼，李振洋负责，杨泾相对来说弱一些，届时由杨淘牵制。

李英超磨了岳明辉两天了，依然被安排看家，心里非常不爽。他被李振洋带得这两年武功很有长进，上次成功偷袭了未弦尝到甜头，信心大增，恨不能明年就去青山会夺冠。

李振洋就又去找岳明辉商量。他当然觉得小孩有这个心去锻炼锻炼也没有什么问题，反正跟着自己。再者他说小也不小了，一点皮肉伤受了也就受得。

岳明辉不想让李英超参与这些事情，刀剑下不管谁死都是一条人命，他想要自己从街上捡回来时花着一张小脸蛋的小超能从始至终干干净净。真让他去了，才十九岁正是大有作为的时候，最近又跟小麟走的这么近，最后搞不还就留在乾峰了。

叨叨一通又去抠抠手指，可是自己又岂能决定他李英超的未来的。小鸟要飞，把他关进笼子实在残忍。去乾峰也好啊，跟着小麟安安生生习习武，闲来下山接接单子。我们忙活这些，不就是想让小超这样的孩子能有个像咱们小时候一样简单的环境吗。

李振洋笑眯眯看着岳明辉自己跟自己吵架，感觉下一秒就要左右互搏，及时劝住。

“是啊，小超想做什么，怎么去做，终归还是要看他自己。这次你能拦住，那下次呢，下下次呢，你还能永远让他待在家里不成。

“这样，还是我去说，让他跟着你吧，你在小麟那边说是不用跟我们搅和安全点我还是不放心，要是真有问题，打几个小兵，他绝对有这个能力。”

岳明辉还是一脸纠结的样子，李英超借着送药过来打探情况，岳明辉一碗汤药灌下去，再看着他充满期待的目光，勉强点了头。

三日后余井以弟子无故伤人为由，带人破入潮升阁。这边木子洋带着一小队乾风弟子加坤字杀手二十余人，到了春江楼下，杨清一面应战，一面派人去大哥那边借人手来。待杨恒和杨清处跑腿的到了杨泾楼下，才发现怎么杨淘也到了。只是本以为是来雪中送炭的三公子火上浇油，正和大公子打的正酣。此刻这乱糟糟的是什么局面谁也没看明白，又碰上一个洋泾手下慌慌张张跑出来，仨人一碰头，得，怎么来的怎么回去。

杨清杨泾这才明白，自己是让亲弟弟给摆了一道。这杨清也不是吃素的，立刻下令手下都别打了，给我退，把人往春江楼处引。这阁主的位置就算抢也是他和杨泾的事，轮不到他杨淘来阴的。

此时余井把明月楼前前后后围了两圈，他们人是不少，但潮升阁能打的也基本都被杨恒安排在身边，占据高处还有不少习得箭术，乾风一时困在楼下半天没有进展。

李振洋见杨清反攻的意思明显下来了，知道这俩老哥肯定是通上气儿要联手，又加了劲，连着击倒了三四个小兵，向杨清处逼进。

杨泾这边叫杨淘堵了门时塌上还睡着一个不知道哪条柳巷寻来的姑娘，衣服都是现穿了才往外走，那个姑娘见了这种场面也不慌，裹了件褂子躲一边去了。

他这几年心思没在练功上，招式还在体力不足，半炷香的功夫还是叫杨淘占了上风。堪堪挡住当头劈来的一剑，杨泾咬着牙关开口道

“你这是跟余井商量好了来窝里斗呢。老狐狸带着乾风门无功无过这么些年，早想搞点大动静向外人证明证明能力。三弟啊，你是觉着他让你当上这阁主了，从此大家还能手拉手肩并肩一起往前走不可吗。”

杨淘卸了力从新起势，往杨泾右腿处砍去。

“我找的不是这个掌门，是上一个。”

杨泾心下一动

“岳明辉，明月楼那边是他的人？”

杨淘抓住机会刺入杨泾腰侧，见他吃痛去捂，收了剑来。

“大哥，你要是现在收手不介入，我不是非要你的命不可。潮升阁与乾风门，还有天下许许多多大大小小的门派，建立之初本就只是为了习武修学。如今这世道，门派间勾心斗角划分势力，动辄就是灭门灭教，长老不教功夫，下面弟子明争暗斗，好一团乌烟瘴气。旁的人管不了，自己家的风气我要正一正，歪了这许多年的规矩，我也要改他一改。”

李振洋龙渊归鞘，杨清应声倒在脚底。。

一番挣扎总算攻进明月楼大门，杨淘事前叫人带了消息，明月楼有个密道是直接通到潮升阁外一个用来和教外的人联络的牺鹤楼。抵挡不得，杨恒在教众掩护下翻入床底的密道，余井早有准备，进了楼就直奔一层尽头卧房，跟着钻了进去。秘道中和几个护卫缠斗起来。岳明辉和李振洋估计的没错，哪怕为了名声，余井也是要亲自将杨恒毙命的。

外面两边也打的一塌糊涂，没有谁注意到一个身影悄悄溜出去往天上放了个信灯。

这时牺鹤楼酒楼大厅岳明辉身旁坐着正尽力掩饰紧张的李英超。从那边开打起少了几个跑堂的，但面上还是维持正常的样子，临近新春出来吃饭喝酒的人也不多，零星几桌坐了人。

麟壹铭看见信号，敲晕了前台那个管事的，几个食客见堂里一副剑拔弩张的样子，都脚底抹油避走了。岳明辉轻轻向他点了点头。

轰隆一声巨响，明月楼自建教以来布下的密道炸毁于冲天火光，乾风掌门和潮升阁阁主命丧当场。火势绵延，扑了两天才灭。

灰烬之上，两家各有两位新少主继位，宣布恩愿不咎，共创新序。

李振洋跑到酒楼的时候，岳明辉左手酒杯右手茶碗，伸手要把酒给他，笑了。

他衣服上沾了好多血，乱七八糟有别人的也有自己的，李英超刚刚搬炸药箱也搞得回头土脸。真的太久了，这许多事憋在心里都快把他折磨疯了，杨恒和余井，新仇旧恨终于这场蓄谋已久的毁灭。他想抱着岳明辉大哭一场，也想献出自己的胸膛吸收他的眼泪。

岳明辉从头到脚干干净净一沉不染，发髻也挽得整整齐齐，维持着给自己递杯子的动作，嘴角的笑让李振洋穿越时光回到当年随师傅下山路上碰见个喝多了的公子哥轻薄卖鱼翁的孙女，岳明辉一脚上去估计就踹断了那人两根肋骨，地上的人捂着胸咳了两声，咬牙要他报上名字。

“你太爷爷！”

好像什么都变了，又好像什么都还在。

“今天特殊，让你喝酒。”李振洋听见自己哽咽的声音。

岳明辉顺手把茶往桌上一搁，凑近来吻他。

他们在烈火和吵闹声里接吻，李振洋轻轻捧住岳明辉的脸，才感觉到手心不正常的温度。

“怎么这么烫。”他停下来问岳明辉是不是不舒服，面前的人又是笑，嘴角还泛着水光，这次终于叫他看出了里面的勉强。

“洋洋，我们回家。”把头凑近李振洋的颈窝，岳明辉身子一软，坠了下去。

岳明辉这一睡就是整整三天。

陈博文又给找了过来，一副“我早就知道”的表请，一边给小药炉煽火，一边念叨着人啊长时间这么硬撑着，撑久了迟早要来一场爆发。见旁边李英超眼睛通红忍着不哭出来，又撇了撇嘴，安慰道没事，只要能喂得进药去，我就能给他治回来。

之后屋子里就剩了李振洋和李英超。俩人头一次这么单独呆着，双方都有那么点尴尬。李振洋开口想安慰小孩几句，被顶回来说他也不是第一回这样，都习惯了。

这话李振洋听了一定不好过，他说出口才意识到不对，犹豫了一下，握住身边捏紧的拳头。

“我知道你也很辛苦，你和岳妈妈这几年过得都很辛苦。你知道吗，你没来之前我也见过他笑，常常是那种人家给你讲了笑话，为了不让他尴尬才笑的那种笑法，你来了之后，他才会真的开心，是那种眼里有光的笑法。

“我真的很佩服你们两个，尤其是那天晚上看着小麟哥哥点燃步在密道口的引信，那一刻我觉得自己好幸运，我的身边有很多英雄。

“洋哥，我也想当英雄。”

那晚李英超跟说了好多话，说自己看过的故事，练过的功夫，做过的梦。也说岳明辉，说刚开始给他的吃的和零花钱他都要都悄悄攒起来，怕岳明辉后悔了再把他赶走，后来被发现了岳明辉也没有生气，反而蹲下来摸了摸他的头发，看着他的眼睛对他说小超别怕，只要你想，可以一直住在这里的，再不会有人欺负你了。

说他想等岳明辉病好了去乾峰找小麟师兄，留在乾风门继续习武，除暴安良，劫富济贫。最后这八个字他挺直了腰板，说得铿锵有力。

李振洋听完也摸了摸李英超的头发，

“超儿，老岳眼里的光，也是因为看见了这样的你啊。”

两年后，除夕夜

李振洋从里屋拿了件披风丢向杵门口半天的岳明辉，嘴里骂骂咧咧说穿这么少不如直接冻死才好，被骂的那个回过神来又想起厨房还里他第一次试水熬的鸡架猪肚汤应该可以喝了，又跑去检查咸淡。刚舀出一小碗准备尝尝味道，门口传来响亮一声

“岳妈妈我路上有点事来晚啦——”

李振洋先给人堵在原地，小声交代今晚的汤时岳明辉做的，所以一会儿无论如何要说好喝。李英超之前见过他心血来潮下厨把锅烧了的样子，瞪圆了眼睛怀着壮士断腕的决心走了进去。

岳明辉捧出刚盛的汤十分兴奋地表示来得早不如来得巧，既然这样小超来尝这第一口吧。李英超祭出史上最甜美的微笑，一口干掉这碗飘着油花和不明香料的液体，使出浑身解数赞美了一番，然后把显然自己也并不相信能够成功的大厨师推回屋子表示他和洋哥来摆盘，砸吧砸吧嘴又往瓦罐里加入一些盐吧和味精。

南方冬天不下雪，远处有人家在放烟花，李英超端着盘子转身回屋，注意到李振洋今天特意换了一身骚包到不行的暗红色衣服，正数落岳明辉过年了身上还是那件旧的。岳明辉嘴上敷衍着哎呀我穿啥又没区别你好看就行，又扭头招呼他小超啊赶快进来外面冷。

这个瞬间，李英超看见了过往，如今和将来。

“好啦！”


End file.
